Mess Hall/Archive 5
____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Monday, 05/02/16 * Ox Rookbane]] to Heather> * Snowstripe : Anyone else getting a Star Trek: The Next Generation vibe right now? * Snowstripe : Ah, spring cleaning! It sure feels good to clean out the Mess and put all those courses in the archive. *Ox: Spring time kicks up my allergies. Speak of the devil... *sniffles* AAAACHOOOO!!! *sniffle* The best time... And I'm not a Star Trek fan :P *Snowstripe : I was just having a wonderful time talking to Denrael Sabretooth. He's so disrespectful to the Elder Gods. :) | Jean Luc Picard is not amused. |( | I also have allergies. My first-cousin-once-removed came over to my apartment today. She is such a cute little girl. :) *Heather: Oh no, Comcast buying DreamWorks must be the reason there's no news about The Serpent's Heir, which was supposed to be released a while ago!!!!! DX | My mom likes Star Trek. I always get it mixed up with Star Wars, neither of which I have seen. ;P Tuesday 05/03/16 * Ox: Yay a geometry test AGAIN today... Plus a kid in House of The Scorpion was born from a cow! I hate the book already! Science!!! * Snowstripe : The Quorum of the Twelve are not amused with this premise. @Heather. there's a lot of stuff to think about and question with Star Trek. You should check it out. * Heather: Maybe I will, probably when I'm older though, I'm not really interested in it. ;) | I just adopted a RWfanfic wiki! (how many ARE there?! XP) *Ox: I just got a free thing for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare because I did all the code thingy for fun. I don't even have an Xbox One so I got a free Calling Card for whenever I do :P | I really want frozen lemonade right now. *Heather: *hands out frozen lemonade popsicles* I just made some! No, I didn't actually. :P I should though, now that you say that, it sounds really good... :) | Lol we were just watching old VHS videos of my oldest brother when he was like 2. It's sooo funny!!!!! XD | I'm just about to go update Defenders! ;) *Snowstripe : The pastor at my mum and dad's church is leaving. :( *Ox: My tongue is on FIREEEEEEEE!!! I can't take spiciness! What I ate wasn't even that spicy!!! The misery! The pain! Oh, I can't do this! *feigns a dramatic death* | and I'm upset that I never knew of Taylor Swift's 1989 World Tour actually had a venue in Cleveland, Ohio. That's not far from me for frap sakes! Uggggghhhhh!!! I miss SO MUCH!!! *Snowstripe : Just so ye know, my blog on the Redwall Wars Wiki has a new rp on it. I really should put up a rule on advertisements like this. Wednesday, 05/04/16 *Ox: Whoo-wee! Did I MAKE Chapter 32 a doozy! Quite some action all in that one chapter, and I still have more planned battles and skirmishes to add, too! *Snowstripe : I'm listening to Starman right now. "There's a starman waiting in the sky, he'd like to meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds there's a starman watching from afar, he's told us not to blow, 'cos he knows it's all worthwhile he told me: let the children lose it, let the children use it, let the children boogie" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpLw8VW-R7I *Ox: I decided to rock a new style with my hair after taking a shower. Doubt it even looks good xD | I have no decent pairs of earbuds or headphones and I am so peeved over it... Thursday, 05/05/16 * Heather: Stupid microwave isn't working, so right now I'm eating leftver pasta that was slightly warmed on the wood stove, and the cheese didn't even melt. XP Whateves. It still tastes good. | I finally managed to remember to set the date! Another one of those things I need to get into a habit of. ;P Friday, 5/6/16 *Ox: If you play Destiny, there's only one word that will bother many: "Xur". | Get to skip Math and Science today for a little "Party" for completing a side-course that everyone in our school has to do. D.A.R.E? Anyone? *Ox: I went to a friend's birthday party and it was a BLAST. Whiffle ball, Capture The Flag, and Kickball. I was a hoot of laughter! *Heather: Cool! :D | Feels like we're roughing it without the microwave. XP | We made a crazy cake!!! ^^ yummmmmmm..... Saturday, 05/07/16 * Snowstripe : D'isciples '''A'sk 'R'eceive 'E'xpect? @Ox: You were alive in '89? I just read something about a Taylor Swift 1989 World Tour. *Ox: *facepaw* I thought we established an estimation for my age. No, DARE means Drug Abuse Resistance Education. Well, the acronym has changed since 2nd grade to meet the new DARE Curriculum for higher grades. *Snowstripe : Well, I guess the curriculum that they had at my school back in 2nd grade in 2002 is different from the stuff now. Heck, the world's different than it was back then. For example, I have a beard now, grew my hair out, and... something else I forget. I estimated like 15 or something, but then you mentioned some 1989 World Tour. Plus, isn't Taylor like 27 or something? | Just went and saw Captain America: Civil War. Still don't know where the heck Wakanda is. *Ox: 2016-1989 = 27 so yeah. Apparently everyone went to the one in Columbus (friends of mine, my parent's friends). So upset that we didn't go. | A new drawing for my next Redwall Fanfiction is being created as we speak. It's fun to add some little teasers and hints with pictures. *Heather: Was it a good movie? My older brothers went and saw it like yesterday I think. I'm not really interested in that kinda movie, so whatever. ;P Grew your hair out? Like how long? My brother's hair is like almost to his shoulders. (and curly. teehee) XD *Ox: I want to do my hair like Brendon Urie for some reason. Probably because my glasses similar to his so it would be interesting. Try the "Ready to Go" music video, 2nd scene for a reference. It's so cool how he has a personality and tries to be himself and not what people want him to be. '''Sunday, 05/08/16 * Snowstripe : @Heather: I have it about eight inches long. It was pretty interesting, save I never understood why none of the characters wanted to just sit down and talk about their problems. @Ox, I just looked up Brendon Urie. The people who check my chrome history are going to be so confused due to their being no rhyme or reason to where I go and what I do. XD *Ox: tbh I'm jealous of Brendon for some odd reason and I don't know why! he's got quite a vocal range. | It's Mother's Day! Too bad that Victoria won't get anything from me! *Snowstripe : I have no girlfriend, and my fanon ex-wives are both either dead or still holding the grudge. *Ox: I think mine is holding a grudge still, too. Waiting for Father's Day because I know things will happen ;) *Heather: My fortune cookie said "You will soon gain something you have always wanted." Ooh, what could it be? An Ipad? A horse? Lol ;) | I made my mom a card with pop out flowers, and instead of making paper ones like usual, I used real pressed ones! (I have bazillions) It looks really cool! :) *Ox: I tried to get something on my Xbox with funds from a card I bought, but then it said "You do not have enough money in your account, probably because of estimated sales tax." I nearly died. | I have a concert tonight because I had to take a music class this semester, and I'm nervous because we'll be front and center stage for probably MANY many many many people in our little town here in Ohio. | Can you believe it? We made it to Nation News as the idiots of America! With one school receiving threats each week (From shootings, to bombs, to poison in the ventilations), many schools getting them, UGH. Monday, 05/09/16 ' *Snowstripe : Reminds me of one kid in my sophomore class who said he was God. *smh* *Heather: Whaaaa?! *pffffft* XP Wee-yurd... | I think it was... 2 Kings 9:8, (or was it 8:9?) in the King James Bible. Wow. That word had a pretty different meaning back then. o.O | Ooooooh look what I found. i just ate dessert, but still... *puddle of drool on keyboard* XD *Ox: I had a concert last night for school because I was "required" to take a music class. I was so nervous because I could feel the spotlight beaming down on me and I was front and center stage! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Snowstripe : I took trombone back in the day. xD I feel so old. I wasn't too good, but I paid attention, at least when two girls behind me weren't gossiping. '''Tuesday, 05/10/16 ' *Ox: I am so ticked off. Idiots at lunch robbed me of something I bought and ended up throwing it away. Also, did I ever mention '''my brother is annoying as heck? He is the bane on my existence and I will never get over it. | The Taylor Swift Pandora is good. :) *Snowstripe : Speaking of Pandora, I was just watched a video with my nephew pressing a button to turn back on the Pandora Disney music he was listening to. It was on a timer, so it cute to see him click it back on. :) When the ads came on, though, he'd keep clicking it. XD Wednesday 5/11/16 *Ox: Lol :) | The new Panic! At The Disco music video for "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" would've been good if only the editing was good. Poor Urie was eaten by Cthulu or something... | Ok, I actually started to get into watching Attack on Titan last night. Jeez by Episode 5 or 6, you get to witness an entire squad with the Main Character obliterated. I had a quick snack of M&Ms afterword and burped, nearly throwing up. I'm fighting the gore and trying to enjoy the show!!! *Heather: @Snow lol cute. XD One time, my 2 or 3 year old foster cousin was walking back and forth in the living room, and I was sitting in a chair, and he kept staring at me, so I stared back at him, and he was just walking back and forth, staring at me and giggling. Apparently it was pretty funny. :D Him and his sister are the only little kids I've ever actually liked. :) *Snowstripe : ... And now it's time to play a little game I like to call "Guess Their Occupation"! We have our first contestant, Heather, and we have the first person we grabbed off the streets, Ox Rookbane! *clap sound effect* Alright, now Heather, you have four guesses. If you haven't guessed correctly what Ox's occupation is within those four guesses, you lose! But if you do, you get... *drumroll* the ability to only use emoticons to communicate for one day! Who doesn't like emoticons? I do! *Heather: Hmm. Do I have a timer or anything? Thursday, 05/12/16 * Ox: Are you saying I'm a homeless bumpkin or loser who just waddles the streets?! I'm better than that!!! Heather, tell him I'm correct?! Please?! PLEASE?! I'm just an old badger trying to live the rest of his days in peace and harmony! | Now after the drama... Conflux of Time is finished and I should be porting it to my other ones today. Wattpad is always first so that I can read it mobile so I can catch mistakes that are confidential. Friday 5/13/16 *Ox: The one and only Friday the 13th this year is today! Anyways, Ruth B's Lost Boy is a REALLY good song. Saturday 05/14/16 * Heather: So did you have an unlucky day? XP jk | Okay... Yeah, he's just an old Badger Lord warrior. ;) | I had a dream about Jack Frost! His hair was blue though, I don't know why. ;P But it was cool anyway! :D Get it... cool... XP *Ox: Lots of my parent's friends and family friends are passing away this year... Why does God keep taking everyone from us? I swear our family has a bad omen about us. | so tired after standing in very cold wind that numbed my hands. Also, I HATE coffee. It's disgusting. *Heather: :( | I don't like coffee either. :P Once I took a bite of my yogurt, then sniffed my mom's coffee, (yeah on purpose, why do I do these things to myself...) and almost gagged. My nose was burning, and my peach yogurt tasted like coffee. XP | If you'd like to see the Dragon's Edge me and Spikes built, I have some pics right here! ;) *Ox: My mom yelled at me for spitting and scraping my tongue to get rid of the flavor. And also, I saw those pictures of that Dragon's Edge thingy. Pretty cool! I've wanted a tree house for soooo long, but there is literally NO TREES that I can build one on... Only small crabapple trees... | I think I'm gonna start a Wikia about myself so it's easy to edit and keep track of my writings. *Heather: Thanks! We worked hard on that! :) Gotta make a fort with what you have... maybe you could make an underground one? ;) A bunker. | A whole wiki about yourself? You could just write that stuff on HR if ya want. Just sayin'. | That was really weird, for a few minutes, Wikia wasn't working at all for me. I started to panic, but it's fine now. :P | Ackk I don't think I can live until June 24th! XP *Snowstripe : @Ox: You already have a Wiki though. *cough*..says the person who has three*cough cough* @Heather: Is that when school gets out for you or something? | Anybody seen my profile pic yet? It's epic. B) *Heather: Haha, no, we don't really take a break from school in summer, we just kinda do whatever, whenever. It's the (possible) release date for season 4 of DD. it's annoying when people keep saying it's season 3 of RttE, but it's actually season 4, and we don't know the name of it. >< Or the episode names, or the new tribe who's supposed to appear in it. All i know is that the Chief will be played by Adelaide Kane. but yeah. ;P | "Without words, we'd all be speechless." Lol Hank has so many good quotes, i could just quote him all day. Same with Eddy Novacheck. XD Sunday, 05/15/16 *Ox: My Wikia. What's cool about it is that I've finally found some things on the interwebz to add some pretty cool stuff to it. | We get out BEFORE Memorial Day which is rare, but that means the 2nd day of school is on my birthday q.q | For some reason I want to scream out a motivational speech about how people must fight... *cough* Attack on Titan has one like every episode xD *Snowstripe : You guys okay with the background I made us? I'm trying to find a way to resize it so that it won't be repeated. *Ox: Better than mine that I got over on my Wikia xD | i'm bored and hungry. *sigh* looks like another Sunday where my metabolism gets a workout after I stuff my face. I literally get no fat on me :3 *Heather: I think I like the one we had before better, but this one's cool too. ;) I can like never get a picture the right size for a background. I mean look at this one. It looks cool, but it does repeat partway, though it's not really that noticeable. XP | Have I told you guys yet about my SP wiki? The theme and home page are pretty pitiful, I've been working on content lately. I'll go try to fix it up. XP *Ox: Trying to find out how to change the name of Founder to something else :P | the best thing about drumsticks icecream cones is the chocolate at the very bottom of the cone :3 Monday, 05/16/16 *Heather: There, I fixed up the theme of my SP wiki. Looks munch betterer now. ;) *Ox: Just keep telling yourself, "I'M A DIVA!!!" I love that line from one of my favorite songs. For some reason I'm in the mood to kick down doors, flip tables, and kick tail-ends... Huh... Weird, I must be feeling like Callahan. (why do I tease you guys >->) *Heather: Oooh, tell me more... jk. ;) *bounces* I don't know how much longer I can wait for your next story!!! *Snowstripe : Coolsies, Ox! *Heather: I think I'll tease you back. The main villain of Hero's Destiny is going to be a wolf. Whaddya think? ;) Tuesday 5/17/16 *Ox: "If crazy = genius!!! You can set yourself on fire, but you're never going to burn burn burn..." I guess my antagonist will set a clear example of a love for pyrotechnics and power...Oh, I forget... What animal species is the name of this hero that it was based off of? | I just started on the first draft of Chapter 1 on Wattpad. I'll bring it over to the Redwall Wikia soon once it is done. | Today is going to be a busy day... I get to miss 1st and 2nd period for a school event called "Breakfast of Champions" because I got all good grades and no detentions... I'd still be there anyways because my "Bells" class gets to play as background music :3 *Snowstripe : @Ox: Is it Frozone? *Ox: Frozone? | STAY AWAY FROM ME. I CANNOT FOCUS. THEY KILLED OFF OLD ABNER IN "SONS OF MASGUARD" AND I'M SO UPSET. I SAT THERE FOR 5 MINUTES AFTER READING IT JUST DIGESTING THE INFORMATION. I CANNOT FOCUS ANYMORE AND I MESSED UP MANY TIMES DURING OUR PERFORMANCE... *Heather: "Clap clap ya hands" It's hard to write when you're listening to Group1Crew. XP | I saw a video of part of the Dragons Live Spectacular. So... cheesy looking. Especially when there's an explosion and Hiccup kinda just goes flying all over the place. And Hiccup looks like 20 something. XP But it was funny when the twins collided in mid-flip. And when they told Hiccup his pants were on fire. XD * Ox: I'M HAVING AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN AND YOU'RE OVER THERE CLAPPING. OHHHH POOR ABNER!!! oh well, I guess the ice cream party for Student Council is helping to take my mind off it. *???: Why did you abandon your home with us? Why did you take us from all that we had?! YOU WERE THE CHIEFTAIN OF HOLT RUDDERWAVE, AND YOU RUN AND LET IT BURN AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?! HOW COULD YOU?! *the words echo throughout the Mess Hall, sucking the air from the atmosphere like a vacuum* *Heather: Woah. Welcome, Callahan! ;) | What, can't I be happy? Ice cream? :) I want some ice cream... | Well, we're off to the beach tomorrow, for my mom's birthday. See ya later! ;) *Snowstripe : Don't worry guys, I'm an advanced Deathless, so my QIP'll just go to a new body. Can't say the same for you guys though :/ *watches as you guys sort of go into a dead suspended animation* Wednesday, 05/18/16 *Ox: Deathless? QIP? Huh..? | Beach?! No fair! We never do anything fun for summer qq | The character that I was mad over dying magically came back to life. Yay! |Wonder what the ominous voice wants with us... *shrugs shoulders, then continues to nibble away until a hare snatches food going to Ox's mouth, making him bite his own paw* *Heather: Of course it had to go and RAIN. XP. We had fun anyway. I'm exhausted now, though. ;P Thursday, 05/19/16 * Snowstripe : QIP = Q'uantum '''I'dentity 'P'attern. | I'm glad you had fun though :) *Ox: I'm in school, yet I'm enjoying listening to comedy of Pandora. So inappropriate but HILARIOUS X3 | Guardians + Renaissance = *poof* *Heather: Pandora makes me think of Li Shan, Mei Mei, Bao, Lei Lei, Dim, Sum, and all the others. XD I still don't really like Mei Mei. :P | I changed the main middle transparent thingy to light green, cause I think it fits better with the background. *Ox: "If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine... I'm taking back the crown... I see what's mine and take it (finder's keepers, losers weepers)" Emperor's New Clothes is very... Well let's just say it practically describes a satanic ruler coming to take back over what was his before? I don't think those lines are going to spark something for Renaissance, but I have no clue currently. | Can't wait for tomorrow >-< '''Friday, 05/20/16 * Heather: So what did you guys think of the guy landing on Pluto? * Snowstripe : Like the dwarf planet Pluto? 'Cause I doubt that's possible. * Heather: Hehehe!!! Durn it. Let's see if Ox falls for it. Shh. XD | I read Ranger's Apprentice today. It was great!!! I'm gonna go read the rest now. :D | DX Alan Young passed away yesterday. :'( Saturday, 5/21/16 *Ox: If we can barely get to Mars currently, do you actually think we can get to Pluto? | I had to go on the Urban Dictionary to look up some term peers in one of my classes used. Let's just say that it's impossible to tell which one is correct with so many... *Heather: XD It was from a video I saw of "Lie Witness News". It was soooo hilarious. They were going around, asking people that question, and some of the people actually said, "Oh, yeah, that was pretty cool! I watched it on my phone!" and stuff. I knew you guys wouldn't do that. ;D How could those people be so stupid?! XP *Ox: After watching a few more episodes of Attack on Titan, I really just want to slap that traitor. Two-faced... Aww I really want to call her the bad name for female dog :P | ew no more FNAFs noooooooooooooooo *Heather: Ugh, I'm tired. I had to go into town even though I didn't want to. :P Oh well, I did get hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant! Mom and Dad know how to make it okay. XD *Ox: Currently fighting to keep my eyes open. Gonna go to bed and cuddle with Lekota (the badger plushie :3 one day, you'll be real). I leave with 3 words: "Flugel der freiheit!" (don't know if that's random or hinting to something) Sunday, 05/22/16 * Snowstripe : Flugel der freiheit is from Attack on Titan (the reason I know is because Fallen watches it). FNAF sucks in my opinion (don't tell Fallen that XD), but I guess they can play it if they want to. I do like chocolate croissants :P *Ox: I LOVE QUOTING RANDOM GERMAN AND ITS NOT A TEASER TO FANFIC AT ALL. I WAS SO TIRED I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT | my milkshakes are pretty good. I made one last night and the night before. rocking it. | I think fallen and I need to get together :P *Heather: Was writing Defenders last night until 11:20 and I didn't wanna stop!!!!! I'm at an exiting part!!! XP *Ox: I was up last night listening to a man sing about champagne, cocaine, and gasoline WHILE roleplaying. I started to feel like I wanted to flip tables and stuff but I was too tired to. *Snowstripe : Like real-life roleplaying, or FireandStone.net, or Redwall Wars Wiki, or what? Also, 'cos I'm unsure if you knew this, but I'm referring to my real-life friend Fallen of Lightning. *Heather: You mean you know Fallen personally and not just online? I haven't been able to get any of my friends on Wikia. Yet, at least. XP | Have you seen any of JP Sears' videos on Youtube? He's pretty funny, and has a good point. Monday 5/23/16 *Ox: I was just playing an adventure game to fit my exploration desires, then ended up roleplaying with randoms. | When you have no cereal at your house you like so you just are randomly eating stuff that's disgusting | Wednesday is my last day of school. Oh please come quickly!!! >-< *Snowstripe : @Heather: Uh yeah, he learned about it when I would talk about it and he would say 'What's Wikia?' I told him and in about a month or so he joined. @Ox: I'm glad one of us gets out earlier than I did when I went to school. *Ox: A new hero is going to be invited to the crew for Renaissance. They're going to carry a trait seen before and stand beside Callahan. They're going to be very different and epic!!! *Heather: Cool! Can't wait! :) | NO!!! I can't die!!! I really hope I don't!!! DX *Snowstripe : I'm surprised that dragon worship hasn't come up yet in that series :| *Heather: Well actually there might be a tribe of dragon worshipers in season four. ;P I'm thinking maybe they'll be kinda like the Murderous Tribe, in the books. Idk. I'm hoping the new character will be like Camicazi!!! ^^ Also, I have no idea where the 'Fishlegs getting a girlfriend' rumor came from. XP | :O I just revealed a spoiler for Hero's Destiny!!! Tuesday, 5/24/16 ''' *Ox: I didn't even bother working on a math project today, so I need to work on it all day at school before my last period-- when I have to turn it in. I honestly don't care-- it was stupid of the teacher to give it when absolutely NOBODY else has work. *Snowstripe : Well you guys probably needed something to be distracted from summer with. *Ox: No, we didn't :P | Get to leave school early so I won't have to sit in our gym cramped between people for boring crap. Had my favorite teacher and best friends sign my yearbook <3 I'M GONNA MISS THE GIRL SO MUCH GOSHHHHHHH *Heather: @Snow: That picture thing you just did on your user page is really cool!!! I'm gonna try that!!! :D '''Wednesday 5/25/16 * *Ox YEEHAW IM GOING TO BE DOING A BUNCH OF WRITING, ART, OUTDOORS, AND GAMING THIS SUMMER. POOR ME THOUGH BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS NOW THE 2ND DAY OF SCHOOL FOR THE 2016-2017 YEAR. | If there hasn't been any writing for Renaissance, it's because I'm planning. *Heather: I just did it!!! Yeahh!!! Now my profile is double awesome!!! (heh, get it.. maybe not.. ;P Well you should if you see the picture I used. :D) | Aaaagh! I just found the RA wiki, but I need to stay off it for now, cause I'm only on the second book and don't want spoilers!!! XP Thursday 5/26/16 *Ox: Yesterday at school we were allowed to have phones and devices in class. My three friends and I got a big picture together and then we took a selfie with our favorite teacher. I'm gonna miss the one moving because I still have a major crush on her... We had an awards assembly (they do it for every grade in our district) and they gave out VIP rewards for students that were nominated by our teachers. My friends and I would've gotten one from our favorite teacher because we were her favorite students, but she could only give 3. When the period ended and we had to go to our next class, we all hugged her and walked together. Gosh just remembering it makes me want to cry... *Snowstripe : Ausar does not approve. Of course, Deathless rarely breed, so he wouldn't know, but you get the idea. In my point of view, crushes are simple physical attractions that can become love, but don't always. Friday, 05/27/16 *Ox:ehhhh you egg :P | so boreddddd and my luck decided to be mean today so things are hittin' the fan. *Snowstripe : Ah, that'll happen. *Ox: Ok, I'm not a real superstitious person, but I CAN'T STAND IT. ALMOST EVERY TIME WE EAT OUT MY ORDER IS ALWAYS MESSED UP. Today we had Wendy's for lunch because we had nothing here, and I didn't even get what I ordered. I... Just want to... ARRRRRAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!! | So I started writing a story map for Renaissance last night, and eventually got off-topic with a friend I know from our school bus. We shared a few things in common and shared Skypes. Then, we suddenly started to roleplay about an Emo Revolution as riots and crazy crap. It started with nations, then furries somehow got in there... *'The Mexican Government wish that Trump built a wall. With all the emos swarming across the border, it wasn't very helpful that they also had their own emos to deal with. They instantly fled to an offshore island with all their drugs and crap'* ~ Probaby Some Furry Trashbag (my Skype LOL) *Snowstripe : I'd like to ask you to refrain from talking politics over here. Even if everyone here shares your thoughts, real-world politics don't really have much to do with the Wiki. Besides, I don't really want to have a flame war again. :) *Heather: Did you see the map I made yet? I'm so happy with it!!! I love it!!! *happydance* XD Saturday 5/28/16 *Ox: It's not really political talk when your just quoting something from a quick RP '~' | I have to go to my cousin's graduation today. That's 2/3 graduating! Sheesh, that makes... 4 graduations I've been to. Soon, I'll make that number even higher! *Snowstripe : So you're the youngest in the family, I take it? I am too. *Heather: My brother just got his tassel and diploma. He doesn't want to do a ceremony or a celebration or anything, of course. He's so negative about everything. >:P I'm just gonna do it because mom wants me to. When it's time, that is, which will be in... like 4 years or something. I'm the second to youngest. What is Spikes gonna do when I get a job?! XP *Ox: All my cousins are older than me, and my brother is slightly older than me (I hate calling him my brother). I'm the pipsqueak of the family and it's always been that way. Sigh, I honestly just want to be away from family a lot of times. But I can't and need to get along (I added that because I felt someone was going to get philosophical with me and I really am not in a mood for that today :P) *Heather: Yuummm, we helped dad make lasagna for dinner tonight. :) Lasagna is very rare at our house. I wish I could eat more but I'm full. | AAAAHHH I just nearly got a heart attack!!! I'm sweating like crazy. Let me calm down, then I'll tell. Maybe. XP *fangirling* Sunday 5/29/16 *Ox: My cousin looked really good at graduation last night! Oh man, it's already different without one of them, but now TWO?! D: where have the times gone?! I remember being the pipsqueak being picked up by the oldest one at our Grandparent's house! Ohhhhhh I'm gonna ball my eyes out some day!!! | to cheer myself up... (found this in a YouTube comment for a song) Brendon Urie: I'm the new cancer | Fangirls: No wonder why there's no cure for cancer yet *Heather: What does fangirling have to do with cancer? /:P *Ox: It refers to a Panic! At The Disco line in the song, "There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet". *gasps* that's a long title for a song | Oh god, I decided that I want to have two characters in Renaissance have some... intimacy... No, it's not going to be of Redwall Wikia, but I might make a chapter for it exclusive to Wattpad (Of course ruining it with a "Mature" tag). It's just ideas and I probably am NOT going to do such a thing. That can be a little companion to the story instead of a chapter ;) (Inspiration from Snow's story ^.^) *Heather: Ugghhh, I'm just sitting here looking through Dagur's gallery over and over, waiting for something new about season 4. XP I can like never get tired of Dagur. ^^ *Ox: I'm gonna go play an Attack on Titan game before it closes tomorrow to be finished. Then, I'll start rolling out updates for Renaissance because I got the story map COMPLETED AND CHECKED! Hopefully painstaking hours of brainstorming will be worth it in the end! *Snowstripe : You see I've been through the desert with a horse with no name; it felt good to be out of the rain: in the desert, you can't remember your name, 'cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain, la la laa la la la la la la la laa la... ''Love that song :) | So you're taking inspiration from my fic? The one I am not necessarily proud of? 'Kay. XD *Ox: Ja. If it exists, there's a dirty companion to go with it. You made the Redwall one ^.^ | ''Say what you mean, tell me I'm right, and let the Sun rain down on me! Give me a sign, I want to believe.... Woah ohhh ohhh, Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town. Woah ohhh ohhh, Mona Lisa! I paid to see you found! He senses something called "desperation"... Like those lines for some reason. Also with The person you'll take a bullet for is behind the trigger. | Saw my cousin today before she left for a graduation party? Eh. And want to know what I also hate about visiting family? It's always a reminder that Life said, "hey! You wanted to be tall? Pff, forget that shorty!" brb gonna audition for to be some short guy in a movie *Heather: Be proud of being short. Train yourself to be a Ranger. Me and Spikes were doing that today, sitting up in a tree, spying on the grown ups. We got so bored we started shaking the tree, and whispering, and dropping leaves down, and they STILL didn't notice us!!! These Skandians can be so unobservant sometimes. XP I'm used to calling them Natives. XD | Oh, is it singing time? It's a prayer in an empty room, the little things we do, when nobody's around, a hand reachin' out to a heart in doubt, it's the smallest spark, that can light the dark, that's how you change the world. *Ox: We just cut down our last tree a week ago... *Heather: :( | Man last night I hurt all over. My arm, from archery probably, and also swinging on the rope swing, my leg from I don't know what, and my toe I have no idea what happened to it but it was bleeding the other day and it has been making me limp. XP You know what this means... I need to train more. ;P I do need a new practice sword though, mine broke the other day. | I got like 9 pages of DoR written last night!!! I was all sweaty cause it's so exiting XD. Hopefully I can get some time to type it today. *Ox: You want to know what I'm going to do? Write more for Renaissance! | If you listen to the "This is Gospel" on the Piano, it's AMAZING. It's not very lively like the original, but soothing. Brendon's voice is also very soothing, too. Monday, 05/30/16 * Heather]] to Snow> * Snowstripe : Sorry if I appear inactive. I've been busy with family and stuff, and I've also been playing Tanki lately. * Heather: Okay, I have kinda been wondering, but I figgered you must be pretty busy. ;P | Hm, I just learned something interesting and very random; Obama is a Redwall fan. O.o * Snowstripe : Not to be a bummer or anything, but I think LordTBT made a blog post about when President Obama purchased Mattimeo and I think Mossflower for the White House Library. *Ox: I found it on the official Redwall Website :P. I also sent an email to them asking a question about the shop, but I never got a reply. Really wanted to buy some books off there and other stuff, but I ain't European. In fact, I used to have 20$ until my mom asked to "borrow" it and still hasn't given me that back. She also still owes me 5$... | If you don't like Erine, then get out and leave. I have to have that one guy whose chill and takes everything as a joke. I think he's cool and I like writing scenes with him.| Twinkle, twinkle, Marco's dead ;Petra fell and broke her neck; Levi lost his scouting team; Eren heard his mother scream; Twinkle, twinkle, Marco's dead; This show messed me in the head *Heather: Man, you know you're bored when you sit in a tree and try to spit on the roof while singing Let it Go in a Princess Kurda voice. XP | Hm, I didn't see that. Must've been before I joined. Yeah, that's where I saw it, that's also where my friend found the link to RW wiki and showed me. ;) | I just created two new dragons, the Golphin and the Shellsnatcher. :D *Snowstripe : @Heather: How unsanitary XD |@Ox: You're talking about Attack on Titan, right? *Heather: XD | I don't know why, but looking at friends' old contributions can be really funny. I looked at Sayna's and went o.o this is the same person?! XD XD And then I looked at yours, Snow... >:D Lol But then I looked at mine... *headdesk* So embarrassing... XD *Ox: @Snow Yes, AoT. Found it in a comment section and found it hilarious. | Oh gosh, to just go back to my old contributions would be a nightmare. So many mood swings happening and it's just a mess! *Heather: Argh, I was going to comment on Renaissance (again) but I didn't have time to yesterday when I read it, and now I've totally forgotten what I was going to say. *headdesk* XP Oh well, guess I'll have to read it again.. ;) | It's hot here today. :P And I've spent most of the day with my face buried in The Icebound Land. I could NOT put it down until I just finished it a few minutes ago XS And I can not ype right now... *zzzzzz...* *Ox: Air Pollution Advisory today... Ooh great, I feel like running a mile today. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Mess Hall Category:Navigation